


I am underprepared (but I am willing)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grand Romantic Gestures, Pre-Series, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: “W-what is this?”Hecate bit her lip and started to roll the rose between her fingers. “I thought it rather obvious but I think I may have failed somewhere in my proposal if you have to ask.”ORThe one where Hackle gets engaged.





	I am underprepared (but I am willing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meridel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridel/gifts).



> A/N: In response to a "things you said when you asked me to marry you" prompt on tumblr. This is not beta'd so I apologize for any and all mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and seek no profit. Title comes from Sara Bareilles' "I Choose You"

Hecate looked up from arranging her last item. “Ada?” **  
**

Ada sighed as she walked fully into the room and took in the scene around her. It seemed every surface was covered in a mix of pink and red roses. There were garlands along the mantle of her fireplace, a bouquet in the center of her bed, and a trail of petals from the doorway to a heart constructed with packages of Ada’s favorite treats and the pale pink boxes Hecate often gifted her custom tea blends in. Hecate stood in the center with a single pink blossom.

“W-what is this?”

Hecate bit her lip and started to roll the rose between her fingers. “I thought it rather obvious but I think I may have failed somewhere in my proposal if you have to ask.”

Ada’s eyes widened. “Pro-proposal?”

Hecate nodded and stepped out of the heart. “Yes, you mentioned at Mavis’ wedding that you would like to be married and I hoped,” she sighed and ducked her head, “you meant to me.”

Ada smiled softly and gestured around her. “So all of  _this_  is for me?”

Hecate tentatively looked up. “A bit much?”

Ada put her hands on her hips and tilted her head in consideration in much the same way she did when grading school projects. “Perhaps you should carry on as you planned and then I’ll let you know.” Hecate nodded and handed Ada the rose which Ada took with a smile.  

Hecate walked back to the center of the heart. “I did some research,” she paused and caught Ada’s eyes and Ada offered another smile and a nod to continue, “trying to find what I might say and frankly, Ada, all I found were these useless diatribes about puzzle pieces and soulmates and I just couldn’t…” she sighed and crossed her arms, starting to pace inside the heart. Ada held in a laugh at her predictable girlfriend.  _Of course_  Hecate had done research and  _of course_  she’d found the flowery language less than appealing.  

Hecate continued, “It isn’t as if I don’t feel that somehow my heart was meant for you or that I don’t feel connected to you in some grand way that constitutes language about destiny, souls or the like.” She stopped in the middle of the heart again and dropped her arms. “It’s just every time I tried to use those words, it didn’t seem enough. Enough to say how much I want,” she took a deep breath and sighed, “how much I want to continue loving you all my days and promise to always be there for you and with you.” She started to wring her hands and shrugged. “I can’t imagine my life both professionally and personally without you beside me and I know it’s not the declaration you deserve. I--”

“Hecate?” asked Ada with a shaky voice as she removed her spectacles and wiped her eyes.

Hecate stopped her fidgeting and squared her shoulders. “Yes?”

“Yes,” answered Ada as she moved closer to the heart.

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “Yes, what?”

Ada lifted a hand to Hecate’s arm and squeezed. “I would love to be married to you.”

Hecate’s mouth opened slightly. “You, you would?”

Ada bit her lip and nodded. “I would.”

Hecate slammed her mouth shut and stared at Ada for a moment before she asked, “Really?”

Ada let out a nervous laugh. “That was the answer you were hoping for, was it not?”

“Yes, I,” she paused and took Ada’s face in her hands. “Of course.” She gave her a soft smile that never failed to cause a small flip in Ada’s stomach.

Ada winked up at her. “I think it’s customary to kiss me now.”

Hecate rolled her eyes affectionately and stroked her thumbs along Ada’s cheeks before she bent and brushed their lips together. When they parted, she rested her forehead against Ada’s. “Will you be this cheeky at our handfasting?”

Ada shrugged and brought a hand up to cup Hecate’s cheek. “Second thoughts already, darling?”

“Not a one,” stated Hecate as she leaned down and kissed Ada once again.


End file.
